Rainy day
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: They say when people get sick; they recover quickly by means of pure happiness. SERIZUMO
1. Chapter 1

They say when people get sick; they recover quickly by means of pure happiness.

SerIzumo

**-oOo-**

Afternoon seems to be an odd and busy day for other people, but due to heavy rainfall, people are forced to open up their umbrellas and have their actions go limited.

Darkness filled the area, as clouds went to cover the shining sun. Yata and Eric could only watch at the window pane; watching the raindrops pour like lakes at the glass, making it moist. Yata frowned at the sight; roads and sidewalks totally wet from the rain, sky being covered by rain-packed clouds. Too bad he wouldn't be skateboarding today.

Seeing the moist from the window, Eric began to draw something that made Yata flinch and watch him as he drew; a circle then 2 triangular shapes above the head, frowning face and angered eyes, as Eric went to write _Chihuahua _in print above the dog-like head. Eric turned to Yata and smirked annoyingly to him, making Yata frown and shout at him.

"You think I don't read that thing, you stray dog!?"

"Shut your mouth you little Chihuahua…you're so noisy…" he said in pure English. This had made him burst to full anger. Calling him my such name, was already an insult. Yata fumed up and stood up from the couch.

"Don't you think I don't understand English you bastard!" he said, nearly crying in anger. He knows he's little; it doesn't have to be emphasized like that.

"Alright…alright…that's enough…" said Tatara as he came approaching the two young men and calmed Yata down. "Calm down Yata-chan…and Eric…please be nice to Yata-chan…ok?" then he smiled sheepishly to them, still seeing them in angered expression with their fists tightly balled, ready to punch.

While watching the 3 men settle it, Mikoto was at the bar counter; had his elbows and back rested at the edge of the counter with his legs spread out to relax. His eyes furrowed because of boredom; he too was bored because of the weather. He could hear the raindrops hitting the roof and he could also feel the cold atmosphere around; making him sleepy again.

He sighed at the slight ruckus the 3 men are making.

"You always say I'm little like I'm a little child!"

"Well aren't you one?"

"Fuck off!"

"Uh guys? Calm down…!" Tatara went sweatdropped; realizing that it's nearly impossible to stop these two from fighting. The two boys are nearly going to punch and hit each other any moment now.

As the two boys kept on fighting, a rough cough went to interrupt them all and glared behind the bar counter. Mikoto glared above his shoulders and saw Izumo coughing heavily; covering his mouth with his arm while holding the wine glass he was cleaning. His face was nearly red and his forehead was sweating; too odd to happen at such cold weather.

He kept on coughing making everybody at the bar glance to him. Anna blinked many times, watching Izumo clear his throat and turned around to glance at them.

Izumo looked at their faces. He waved his hand to them.

"Oi oi, I'm alright, don't worry…" he smiled weakly to them, then suddenly releasing another round of coughs. The 2 me only stared at him. Tatara and Mikoto knew if Izumo is lying to them; from all the 8 years they've been through, it's impossible that Izumo will be hiding anything from them.

"Yo…Izumo…" Mikoto called out lazily.

"I told you guys…I'm al—." he got cut off when he went to another round to cough again, this time bending down making him rest his hands for support at the bar counter. Tatara immediately ran to Izumo and patted his back, in hopes that it might lessen his coughing from roughness.

"Hey, hey, Kusanagi-san…" Tatara called him. "…take it easy will you?"

With few more coughs, Izumo went to glance at Tatara. "It's just…a cough…" then he smiled, trying to convince him that he's alright, but Tatara only frowned to him and decided to put his one hand over his forehead.

"Oh my, you have a high fever…" then he glared to him. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Hn…it's just a fever Totsuka-san…" he chuckled, like he doesn't feel any weakness from inside; his knees trembling slightly, and his body shivering.

"Kusanagi-san, if you feel sick, you should have stayed in bed." Yata reminded him.

Mikoto only looked at him and observed; he was shuddering slightly, wobbling while walking, he is indeed sick. "Why are you lying to us like this?"

Izumo went to glance back to Mikoto; he was frowning again and looked unpleased. Izumo knew that he couldn't hide anything from them, but at least convince them that he will be alright.

Mikoto, however, wasn't convinced at such lie.

"Oi…Mikoto…" he called in a calm voice, smiling to him. "…don't you underestimate me. I'm still young and strong and—."

"—and sick as well."

Izumo sighed in defeat from Mikoto. "Oh alright, you got me…"

Mikoto hummed a tone from his nose and stood up. He looked at Tatara then to Izumo.

"We'll get you home…"

"No…my bar…needs—."

"Kusanagi-san!"

Izumo lost balance on his feet, his vision becoming blurry and was about to fall to the floor. The last thing he knew was that he fell on a warm object, and it wasn't as hard as the wooden floor. He looked up, and saw Mikoto had caught him from falling to the floor. Tatara, who was about to reach for him from falling, sighed in relief seeing Mikoto had caught Izumo safely, from hitting the floor.

"Baka…" Izumo lifted his head up from his chest, seeing Mikoto frown at him, really unpleased. "…you'll die early if you keep doing that…"

"Kusanagi-san…" Tatara went to bend down and put his hand over his forehead; he was extremely at high temperature. He looked at his breathing; it was heavy and he was sweating. Tatara knew that he shouldn't be sweating like that in the middle of the cold rainy day.

"Come on…we'll take you home."

…

From the bar to his apartment, Tatara and Mikoto took Izumo to a cab. While on the road, Tatara had Izumo's head rested on his shoulder, watching him slightly shuddering and sweat went pouring down to his neck. They both assisted him—as he clings to their shoulders—to his room. Izumo's cough was terrible, and it made Tatara worry more to his friend.

"You know Kusanagi-san, you should learn how to take care of yourself more." chuckled Tatara as he helped him to his bed. With a final cough, Izumo glared to him while frowning.

"How could I if all of you are making my bar a total mess?"

"Ah…so Kusanagi-san is blaming Homura haa?"

"Shut up idiot…"

They stayed there a few moments, with Mikoto slightly devastated of the situation because firstly: Izumo is having a terrible cough and high fever, and lastly, he couldn't smoke due to Izumo's condition. He sighed and took a glimpse at them as he stood there beside the window. Rain was pouring heavily, and they couldn't stay for long at Izumo's apartment. Somebody has to look out for the bar too.

"Kusanagi-san—."

"I-I know…" Izumo went to smile weakly to them. "…you need to go back."

"But is it alright?" asked Tatara, as he glanced to Mikoto then to Izumo. "Nobody will take care of you here. You can't even stand up for yourself."

Izumo sighed. "No, it's alright. I can take it from here."

"You sure? I doubt that."

"I told you don't underestimate me, Mikoto…I'll be fine."

"Hmpf…"

They left Izumo at his room. Tatara closed the door slowly to make sure Izumo won't be disturbed. Mikoto noticed Tatara's saddened face as he kept on staring at the door knob he was holding.

"Tatara…"

"Haa…I feel guilty of leaving Kusanagi-san alone in his room…" Tatara went to force a smile to Mikoto, making him blink in confusion, as to know Tatara would have something in his mind. "I have a plan, King!"

Just what he had thought, he HAS a plan. Mikoto frowned as he lit a cigar by snapping his fingers before taking a glimpse of his annoying smile.

"I bet it's a dumb one…"

"Hehehe…" Tatara went to walk before him from the door. "We can't just leave Kusanagi-san alone and sick in his room all day. But also, we can't leave the bar without our care."

Mikoto actually don't care that much to the bar. "So…your point?"

"SO my point is…we need SOMEONE to take care of him instead…like a babysitter!"

Mikoto almost coughed his cigar, making Tatara glance at him in surprise.

"A babysitter!?" he said while covering his mouth as he spit the ashes that caught his tongue.

"Uh-huh!"

"Tatara…Izumo is 26."

Tatara stopped smiling and started to stare at him in confusion.

"I know that King…are you…thinking that I really actually meant a babysitter for him?"

"Tch…" he frowned and looked away. He walks past him. "So who will be his 'babysitter'?"

"Hmm…well, we can't send Kamamoto to take care of him, he takes care of Anna."

"Well what about you?"

"What about you King?"

"I don't wanna…"

"Me too…"

They both stopped walking, realizing how rude and terrible they are to their friend.

Leaving Izumo sick and alone in his apartment would be the worst thing they will do to him as a friend than messing up the bar.

Tatara and Mikoto were just standing at the alley, letting the heavy sound of rain fill the silence of the area, thinking deeply for their sick friend. Mikoto is annoyed by how he came up with thinking for Izumo's condition, as if he was a baby although he is older than them both. Tatara smudged his chin with furrowed eyebrows to formulate a possible plan. Suddenly he snapped and raised his forefinger.

"Aha! I got it King!"

"Shut up, you're too noisy…"

"But King this is a good pla—No! This is a GREAT and AWESOME plan!"

"Just spit it already, you're disturbing the neighbors with your shouting…"

Tatara smiled that he got the King's attention to listen for his plan. He ran in front of him making him halt in the process. Mikoto raised his eyebrows in the process, staring at him from above.

"If we can't stay for Kusanagi-san, then somebody will stay for him instead, even just for this night!" Tatara's eyes were shimmering to Mikoto, making him furrow his eyebrows.

"Who?"

Without answering, Tatara took out his phone and began searching his contacts. "AH!" When he had spotted the number, he quickly put the phone in front of Mikoto's face, making him lean his head backwards in the process to take a better view of the number. Mikoto raised one eyebrow as he glimpse with a bored look back to Tatara, who was grinning annoyingly.

"Why do…you have this number?"

Tatara chuckled. "Well, there was a circumstance were we happen to bump on each other…"

"I'm asking you WHY…not HOW, idiot."

"I'm telling the truth King!"

"Whatever…" Mikoto sighed as he walked past him. "…they won't agree."

"Why do you say so?" Tatara said, letting the King walk past his shoulder. "They are somehow…ACQUIANTANCES, right?"

Mikoto stopped walking, without looking at him. "With the blues…huhh?"

"Well, I think they get along well right? Besides, they say when people get sick; they recover quickly by means of pure happiness." He glanced to Mikoto with a smile. "Kusanagi-san will be happy, right?"

Mikoto looked over his shoulder, with an annoyed expression. "She is a heartless woman…"

Tatara chuckled as he went to walk to his King. "You heard that from Kusanagi-san huhh?" He had walked past Mikoto as he mumbled something that Mikoto surely didn't hear.

"Too bad I can't film them…for memories."

…..

2 hours after his friends had left; he can't help but keep on coughing. His temperature rose as time goes by, making him unable to move from bed.

I must have gone overboard to work too much, he thought. Lately, he had so many costumers that he needs to set his attention to bartending. One time, Yata and Chitose made a huge mistake at the kitchen; instead of using the oven to bake the cake, the idiots used their powers to emit heat.

Now the kitchen was a total mess.

That was not all that had him bothered. He has been busy taking care of his business, getting some information from people that he knew, causing him to extreme fatigue due to stress.

Izumo chuckled to himself. "I'm getting old…"

He coughed more, feeling his sweat pour from his forehead down to his neck. He had his clothes changed due to heavy sweating, but it became nonsense since he had been sweating like this over and over again. His back is drenched with sweat and his neck is getting hotter. He shivered forcing himself to curl under the blanket. Tatara had given him 2 blankets already, but he still felt cold from the outside.

"D-Damn…"

Unexpected, his doorbell rang. He forced to open his eyes to take a glimpse at the closed door. Was he just hallucinating that he heard his doorbell? He waited for more. There was none. He just moved his back from the door and curled himself under the blanket.

Everything was quiet, making him fall asleep, slowly…and slowly…

…until he opened his eyes as he heard his doorbell ringing continuously. He groaned as he slowly got up from his bed.

"Uhh…people should treat doorbells a little better…"

He stood up, noticing his legs wobbling slightly. He knew he was gonna loss balance, so he held himself to the furniture around him so he could continue to walk to the door.

The door bell kept on ringing annoyingly, even as he made his way to the door already. He is sick and should be in bed, but just because of the person abusively pressing his door bell, he is forced to take the risk of fainting or loosing balance just to open the door.

He took all his strength to open the door grudgingly. He groaned angrily as he had finally opened the door.

"Agh! Don't you people have some peace of—." His vision went blurry from the light of the alley. He covered his eyes with his hand to take a better view of the person standing before him. Slowly and slowly, his eyesight revealed the woman before him.

"Eh?" he twitched his lips upward awkwardly, his eyes widen in surprise. "S-Seri-chan?"

Seri sighed in despair. "I told you not to call me in an over-familiar way…" she said with an irritated look to him.

Izumo still couldn't believe it; the heartless woman is actually in front of his apartment now.

"Seri-chan? What are you…doing here?" he chuckled as he rested his back at the edge of the doorway, crossing his arms, looking at her with a charismatic smile, pretending like he is not sick at all. "I never thought you will visit this room again…"

Seri only observed him, looking at his eyes in a blank expression. "At least I have a reason to do so, not the ONE that you are thinking of."

"Hahaha! I remember, you meant me as one of those FRIVOLOUS men…" he bent his head down to look at her intently. "But still…you MANAGE to come back here…again."

Seri knew Izumo is just flirting her for his own entertainment. She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. "I am not here to FLIRT with you, and I am not here to order a cocktail from you."

"Heh? That one with red bean paste again…huh?" he said while raising his eyebrows under his slacken eyes. Izumo felt his temperature rising, but his coughing stopped for a moment. Must be reflex after seeing such a beautiful lady in the middle of his sickness, he thought.

"A call sent me here."

"A call?"

"Yes."

Izumo went to rest his chin while smirking at her. "I doubt that."

Because of this, she had blasted from temper.

"ARE REALLY THAT CLOSED MINDED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN—."

Seri was cut off when Izumo unexpectedly coughed and had his fist covered at his mouth. Seri saw how Izumo had his shoulders curled down, as he turned around away from her. His coughing was terrible and she could say that it was getting worse. After few coughs, Izumo cleared his throat as he turned back to Seri with a smile.

Izumo saw her gap her mouth, must in surprise to see him in such a bad condition.

"Sorry about that Seri-chan…" he chuckled. "Rain had me today…"

His sweat was pouring down to his chest, and his eyes were bulgy. His face went red due to pressure from coughing, making Seri frown a little and grunt.

"You're sick, don't deny it."

"It's just a little fever." Izumo said. "Don't tell me you're here…to NURSE me…" he smirked slowly to her, leaning to her face only staring at her eyes.

"I'm here to investigate…" she said as he walked past him to the room, ignoring him approaching her face awhile ago. "…I just need to gather some reports from you."

"Don't lie…" he said still at the doorway. "…you know women are full of chances…especially when they are alone at a house with a man who lives…by himself…no?" then he teasingly closed the door behind him.

_Is this jerk really sick?_ ; She thought. _That sly Homra has sent me to a trap!_

She shouldn't have believed that man who had called her. Why would she even believe that _weak manager_? This man in front of him is not even sick at all—well maybe in the head she supposes. Fever had his mind into a full dilemma, making him crazy and now locking her to his lair.

How terrific is that?

Well, she could at least stab him with a saber.

Too bad she doesn't have it now.

All she has is a sling bag.

Right, it's really terrific.

"I-If you move any closer, I'll—!"

"You'll…what?" he kept on approaching her, closer and closer, until they were facing inches apart. "You know you can't do anything without your saber, Seri-chan."

"Of course I can…!" her situation has been growing worse as she felt his warm breath over her head. "Don't even think about—?!"

Izumo pulled her closer to him and unexpectedly hugged her, making her frozen, speechless, and nervous at the same time. Her heartbeat went fast, her body unable to move, feeling his hands wrapped around her. His face was hidden over her shoulders, with his warm breath making her moan a little and her hair fly slightly from its place.

Seri was fighting herself from feeling her face burn up, but she failed. More and more, she could feel him hugging her tighter.

"S-Seri-chan…" he whispered to her ear. "I…I'm falling…over you…"

Too late, her face burned extremely in surprise.

"W-What?! Stop being a maniac and let me go from—."

"N-No…" his breathing began to be heavy as ever. "I-I'm…" Izumo hugged her tighter this time, making her firmly steady.

With flustered face, she slowly dug her face to his shoulder and whispered to his ears.

"W-What is it…?"

"I-I'm falling over you…Seri-chan..." he said again. "I…I can't…stand…any…mo—." His balance gave up, and fell limp to the floor with Seri. With her too losing her own balance due to Izumo's weight, she fell on her hips.

As she was about to complain, she noticed how he was panting heavily. His head rested over her chest, inclined at one side. She had him to her arms with his body rested on the floor. She never expected a man like Izumo would faint like that.

"Oi…" she called, but he didn't answer. "…stop pretending you're sick, you idiot." But still, he remained silent, panting with his sweat pouring continuously down to his neck. Seri became alarmed at what had happened to him now. She poked his cheeks, but he didn't respond. She placed her hand at his forehead.

"You are burning…" she said, then looked at his face; he is getting worse. "Izumo-san…?"

Izumo heard her and slowly opened his eyes, maneuvered them to look above her, then made a weak grin to her.

"I thought you don't like people…calling you in an over-familiar way?" he said in a weak voice. Seri gnashed her teeth, feeling her heart making a fast pace.

"Shut up…" she said in annoyance. "Now keep it down, I have to rest you on your bed."

"N-No…" he said as he sat up quickly, with his arms wobbling as he does. "I-I can do it…"

"Izumo-san…" she once called her again. "…for once listen to what other people have to say…"

Izumo glanced to her, hearing her say that words out of the blue. It's not normal—for him—to hear those from her; the reason why he called her a HEARTLESS woman, because she was the first to be to ignore his flirtatious charms.

He chuckled. "So, Ms. Vice Captain wants to NURSE a FRIVOLOUS man…" he smirked. "That's typical."

Seri had a bit problem of assisting him to bed; his weight. He was such a big man; obviously his weight is greater than hers. She even suspects that he is doing it on purpose to 'fall over her' again. Whatever it means, she would simply forget that he is sick, and do what she must as a woman.

As she had him sit on his bed, Izumo asked her. "How did you know I was sick?"

She flinched and tucked her hair behind her ears. "S-Somebody told me…"

"Who?"

"It's none of your business."

Izumo went to pout. "Liar." He said. "And what are you here to investigate?" then he made a grin. "…are you here to know how I change my clothes?"

"One more thing like that, I will totally leave you."

Izumo flinched and at last rested his back at the pillow. "Alright, I'll stop now." She knew it was the only thing in the world that could make him stop his annoying terms.

"Good." She went to take something from her bag; a plastic bag of medicines. "Drink this 3 times a day, every 8 hours, always prepare a glass of water by your table and never forget to take them. You would possibly feel better maybe after 3 days or so, if you take these medicines seriously." She stared to him. "Now do you understand?"

Instead of answering, Izumo widen his eyes in surprise, resulting him to laugh. Seri frowned and finally smack him above his head. Izumo felt that and looked at her while massaging his head.

"Hey! You don't have to do that!"

"I'm talking here seriously, you insolent fool! I bought these medicines for you and all I get is a huge LAUGH!?"

Izumo softened his eyes to her, and smiled. "Ah, sorry about that Seri-chan. I didn't know…it was that important to you…"

Hearing those words, she frustratingly looked away to another direction, to hide her flustered face.

Izumo cackles slightly seeing her reaction. "Wow, I never thought you will be this worried about me, Seri-chan." Then he smiled apologetically to her. "I'm sorry…"

She looked at him at the corner of her slightly frowned eyes. "You should be thankful somebody bought medicines for you. I was thinking that I would also buy you a bread with red bean paste stuff on it but—."

"A-Ah…i-it's ok Seri-chan!" he said while waving his hands. "These medicines are fine; you don't have to be bothered." He sheepishly smiled to her, scratching his head. She is not going to make him eat that bread.

"Oh, is that so?" she sighed and stood up. "Well, I must get going. I still have work to do."

"You're…leaving already?" he said in a gloomy way.

"Yeah, I only sneaked out from work this day."

"Huh? Why?"

Seri just looked away. "Personal…reasons." She cleared her throat and took her sling bag. "I'll be taking my leave now."

As she was about to turn around, he clasped her free hand quickly then pulled her back to his bed. He wrapped his arms around her then pulled her towards him. Everything went fast; all that she knew was she is now resting over his chest.

"Please…don't leave yet."

Seri flinched and her eyes widen in surprise; feeling his warm breath over her head, hearing his heartbeat pacing fast, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't move, and she doesn't know why. Even if she wished to move to break free from him, there was something inside of her that is halting her to do that.

"Please, stay here for awhile…I—" Izumo bent his head down, snuggling his nose to her hair. "I don't want to be alone. I want you here with me…for awhile."

She was just there, letting him move her closer to him, resting her head over his chest. Seri soon felt her shoulder relax and close her eyes.

"Alright…" because she doesn't care WHY she has to. "I'll stay here until you sleep." what matters now is what she really WANT.

"Thank you…Seri-chan." He said whispering to her ears.

All night, she stayed by his side, even until he fell asleep. She observed him sleep; his face looked even more peaceful at sleep, his breathing was steady and his temperature is slowly going down to its normal state. He still has her wrapped around him, with his cheek rested above her head. Seri took a moment to just stare at him.

He was deeply in his own dream world. He was sleeping soundly; truly unaware of what was happening. Seri unconsciously smiled amusingly, thinking he looked funny while at sleep. She lazily maneuvered her eyes to his lips; even though for a smoker, they were still puff and slightly pink. For a man like Izumo, it could be one of his greatest assets.

She didn't realize she was leaning closer and closer to his face.

"This is ridiculous…"

She slowly pulled away from his arms, not wanting to wake him up. She carefully tucked him under the blanket, watching him move and curl around the bed. She sat at the edge of his bed, wrote a note and placed it by the table near the bed. She glanced once more to him; he totally has no idea that she is free from his arms now.

"Get well soon, Izumo-san…" She then gave a kiss on his cheek. She stood up, and peeked slightly as she slowly closed the door of his room.

As she walks by the hallway, she couldn't forget that fair face of that crazy idiot while in sleep. She stopped for a moment, and smudged her lips with her thumb.

"Why the heck…" as she felt her heart pace so fast again. "…did I kiss him for?"

**-oOo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: I just can't help but make a sequel. LOL. Any RPers here on Twitter? PM me.**

**-oOo-**

"Haa…"

Izumo sighed deeply as he felt the cold atmosphere from outside the bar, hearing the heavy raindrops at his roof, making the bar really gloomy and dark as well. He looked at the wine glass he was recently cleaning; saw his image from the reflection. The smoke from his cigar kept on waving up to the ceiling. It was nearly going to fire out, as the ashes kept on falling to his shoes.

"Yo, Mikoto…" He glanced at his side to the couch, where Mikoto was lying, his arm covering his eyes, his one leg hang up at the edge of the couch, and his jacket carelessly tossed away at his side. Izumo didn't like the way Mikoto has been putting his things everywhere.

Mikoto hummed lazily by his nose, staying in that kind of position.

"Hm..."

"Oi…" Izumo finally called him as if he was annoyed. "…would you mind turning on the lights please?"

Still not moving, Mikoto remained at his position, replying with his usual bored tone.

"Does that include of me getting up?"

"Precisely…yes."

"Then no."

Suddenly, Mikoto snapped his eyes open when he felt something poking his waist. He breathed sharply and flinched in surprise as he saw a doll-like girl, staring at him blankly with her red marble-like eyes. Mikoto gapped his mouth slightly, looking at her with slacken eyes.

"It's dark." The voices of the little child, Anna, were signs of persuading and pleading; according to Mikoto. Seeing Anna staring at him, as she sits there at the edge of the couch near his warm body, Mikoto groaned and furrowed his eyebrows in despair. Even though not obvious, Anna was asking Mikoto the same thing.

"Tsk. Fine."

Grudgingly, like being forced against his own will, he finally sat up lazily. He scratched his red ruffled hair, almost making it messier then looked up at Izumo, who was smiling amusingly seeing Mikoto taking action from Anna's words.

It was actually just 2 words. It's. Dark.

Still in sleepy eyes, he walked like a pure zombie, searching for the 'goddamn' switch. Feeling like the world is against him that he needs to be punished by taking a hard time looking for the switch; he made a huge frown and clicked his tongue. He kept on cursing in his mind, but doesn't show it with his face. But Izumo knew he is very annoyed now.

Maybe because he can't find the switch, or Anna making that persuading voice to him, or to Izumo who has the guts to order him around.

"…the hell…" Mikoto finally let out from his mouth, with his usual lazy tone and annoyed one as well. He scratched his head with his mouth pouting. The bar was just too dark for him, even though it's only morning.

"Where's the goddamn switch…?"

"Uh…Mikoto…" Izumo called him, knowing Mikoto's ill-fated glory for finding the sly switch. Mikoto took an irritated glance at Izumo, and then sees his index finger pointing at one direction.

Mikoto turned around; the sly switch has been finally found beside the doorway, near the couch where a lumpy round blanket was placed there. He clicked his tongue annoyingly and made his way for the switch.

The lights turned on and the bar could be seen easily now. The bottles sparkled from the white light the hanging lanterns made. Anna gasped slightly, seeing the bar in visible eye.

But Mikoto was still annoyed. He turned a glance at the lumpy white blanket at the couch. It was moving slightly ever since the lights were turned on. Maintaining his furrowed brows, he immediately smacks the lumpy cloth, making the blanket 'OW!' as a reaction. The sound of his smack vibrated to the walls of the bar. Izumo and Anna were only there to watch.

"Hnn…ow…" The blanket kept on whimpering. It peeked a little, and looked at the tall man above. Tatara's face came out with sleepy and teary eyes, surely because of the pain.

"King…" Tatara continued to whimper. "It hurts! I was sleeping…!"

"Liar." Mikoto said flatly as he sat at the opposite side of the couch where Tatara was lying. "You already woke up 10 minutes ago…"

"How did you know?!"

Mikoto only eyed him at the corner of his eyes, his head tilted making it lied down at the back of the couch. Tatara smudged his eyes, and then smiled wryly.

"Eh…King should sometimes walk around too, you know?" He sat up slowly, sitting beside Mikoto with his knees folded and hugging it with his arms.

"Good thing you managed to find the switch though—OW!" Mikoto then again smacked his head, this time harder, and then spread his arms around the couch, one at the other side, while the other behind Tatara, who was clumping his head in pain, almost cried because of pain.

"Oi Mikoto, it's no use if you keep on smacking his head. His brain is already empty and we can't afford to make his head damaged too…" Izumo said sarcastically, as he put his cigar to the ashtray, making its fire dead and the ashes remain.

"Just shut up already…" Mikoto finally closed his eyes again, having his legs and arms spread out, totally relaxed.

3 days after Izumo got out from bed due to fever, everything went back to normal.

There were noises again, particularly Izumo scolding some of the clansmen again. Tatara shared to Izumo the whole Homura's thoughts when he was gone; like that the bar was like a puzzle with a missing piece inside it. There was nobody behind the bar counter, nobody to scold them, and nobody to serve them drinks. Izumo cackled a little as he heard the story when Yata tried to imitate Izumo to bartend, and served Banduo and Shouhei a horrible cocktail.

According to the two, it was like they were drinking poison.

Now that everything is back to the way it used to be, the little missing piece of the puzzle has been restored.

But not for Izumo.

Izumo flinched and felt his back getting chills when he realized that somebody was watching him; a girl with red marbles placed near her eyes were precisely directed to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, like it was so unusual for him for Anna to do that, even though she seldom does it while looking at Mikoto.

"You miss her." were the words that came out to Anna, still using her marbles to see him.

"W—What?"

"Kusanagi-san! Mikoto-san! Totsuka-san! Anna! Yo!" A loud, annoying shout echoed around the bar. Yata, Rikio and Fujishima entered the bar, with Yata in lead and opened the door. His one fist rose up, taking some steps into the bar, seeing very happy about the day. Yata usually doesn't like rainy day, so it's typical for the four of them to see him this pleased.

"Good grief, so goddamn loud…" Izumo closed his eyes in distress with his mouth twitched at the other side to show annoyance. Yata happily ran to the bar stool, in front of Izumo. His eyes were shimmering in happiness, while Izumo kept his irritated look to Yata.

"Kusanagi-san! You will never guess what happened this day!" he said again in a strong and loud voice, the usual tone that he has.

"I won't guess it." Izumo turned his back to Yata and continued to clean the 16th wine glass from his cupboard. Ignoring that, Yata kept on talking.

"You were right! We found the secret hiding place of the drug dealers at the subway!" Yata told as if he was excited and didn't mind if Izumo were listening or not. Rikio and Fujishima sat side-by-side of Yata, listening to him as well.

"Men! If only you were there! We had beat all of 'em! We were outnumbered, but because of Mikoto-san's power he gave to us, it was as easy as cake! We really made sure that they won't be doing that again at our territory."

Izumo nodded in amusement as he smiles.

"Good work Yata-chan…" Izumo then turned around with a contented face as he faced the 3 young men. "I always knew that you guys were fit for the job…"

"Haa… But suddenly Scepter 4 came around…" Fujishima suddenly sneaked in the scene. "One of the blues thought we were making a brawl fight with the drug dealers."

"Hm? The blues?" Tatara went to tilt his head at one side, who was listening as well. "How did they know that we were making an operation at the subway?"

"But they didn't…" replied Fujishima as he twirled the bar stool to face Tatara. "They only thought of it as a brawl fight."

"Ha!" Yata suddenly scoffed out. "But when they discovered that they were drug dealers, damn they were speechless!" Yata made his most horrifying laugh, proud about their success, proud because he is a part of Homura, but mostly, about making the Scepter 4, who always has a boiling blood to them, flabbergasted after making such good deed.

For Yata, it's one way to make Homura look good and badass to the blues.

"Yata-san is right!" Rikio chuckled as he looked at Izumo. "There were shocked because they were wrong about us. If you should have seen their faces, especially that lady!"

"Hm? Lady?" Izumo asked to Rikio, sharply turning his head to him.

"Oh…you mean the Lieutenant of Scepter 4?" Shouhei, who just came, asked to Rikio.

"Heh…don't you mean that big breasted woman! Her reaction won the prize because of that."

"But your one to talk Yata-san!" Rikio told Yata. "You can hardly look at her in the eye, it's impossible that you have seen her—OW! Yata-san!"

Yata smacked Rikio's head in full force, making Rikio whimper in pain while being scolded by Yata, whose face was red up to the edge of his ears.

"URUSEI!"

While seeing the 2 men arguing again, with the rest of Homura watching in amusement, Izumo was blank and only staring at nowhere. Holding the wine glass that he paused cleaning, it might as if he could lose grip of it and make it fall to the floor unconsciously. Blunt as he is, he could hardly focus on the story that Yata was telling them all.

He felt a sudden irritation, and a little regret. Why so? It's a missing piece, and he wasn't amused at all. He sees everybody taunting, smiling and laughing as Yata and Rikio kept on telling their stories. Tatara was still beside Mikoto, his knees folded and smiling as he listens to Yata. Mikoto, who was just there, seated and his arms spread over the couch.

Instead, he made a sigh. What was he thinking? It's just a normal day after all. Normal day for bartending, but too bad its regular closing day today. But his bar is filled with people; Homura clan. Even if it hits Sunday, the bar is filled with laughing gentlemen; screw the 'gentle' on 'men'. Nothing seems to change, so what's missing?

"Haa…" he made a sigh as he finally got a grip of himself. He seems to be thinking a lot. First, this business is bugging him; even the laziness of Mikoto now bugs him.

Of all the people there, Tatara was the only one that had noticed Izumo's change of mood.

…

Afternoon, the rain had stopped and the youths of Homura clan went for baseball, at the usual place where they will all gather up. But this time, Anna, Tatara, Mikoto and Izumo stayed at the bar. Mikoto was just too lazy to get up so he said it's better for him to sleep 'for awhile'. Tatara and Izumo wondered how LONG is that 'awhile', but it's surely not a short one. Anna is with Mikoto and Tatara is at the bar counter, working on his Bonsai tree. Izumo just lowered his one eyebrow and put his one hand on his waist.

"Oi, those leaves are makin' a mess with my bar counter…" Reminding he had just cleaned it, he doesn't want to do the job over and over again, especially now that he had just DONE it.

Despite all that, Tatara only smiled wryly to him.

"Its fine, it's fine!" then he kept on cutting the leaves of reshaping the Bonsai tree.

"Good grief…" Izumo mumbled instead. "You have such strange hobbies, do ya?"

Tatara smiled again to him and stopped cutting his Bonsai tree. He transferred a seat to another bar stool, right in front of Izumo, who was busy cleaning his cupboard. Tatara placed his elbows on the bar counter, then his face to his fist, letting his cheek be squeezed, and watches Izumo innocently with an eyes of a child.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Izumo flinched and turned his head slightly to see Tatara. "I'm cleaning the cupboard. Why?"

Tatara tilted his head. "Not that."

"Huh?" Confused, he stopped cleaning the cupboard and turns a glance to Tatara. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you've been thinking a lot, since this morning. Did…something happened?" Tatara tilted his head to another direction as he made that kind of smile again to him. Izumo felt somewhat uneasy to his expression and faced him.

"Totsuka, nothing happened. Why do you suddenly ask?" Izumo frowned to convince Tatara every word that he just said. Placing his one hand above the bar counter and the other to his own hip, Tatara only smiled to him.

"Kusanagi-san, I know when you're troubled." His eyes closed as he smiles. "8 years is enough to tell, and we've been through all things since I was in middleschool." Then Tatara opened his eyes and smiled wryly to him. "Something happened between you and Awashima-san?"

Izumo twitched and snapped as he blinked once at Tatara's words. His breathing went unstable and his spine frozen. He could blame Tatara for feeling very uncomfortable that time. He could smack his head for bringing such typical subject that he almost doesn't want to talk about. But he chose to breathe in and look at Tatara calmly.

"Nope, nothing happened."

"Ah! I knew it!" Ok, what now Tatara? "Something happened between you and Awa—OW!"

Getting impatient as he is, he couldn't get a grip and calm down , and smacked his head hard because Tatara has been talking so loud that Mikoto might hear, and mostly, they are talking about the HEARTLESS woman. Izumo could shut him up by means of 'loosening the cork' of his head for awhile. But that would be just too much.

And besides, he's right.

"Will you please shut up?!" Izumo almost spit to him like crying. "Nothing happened that day, and I was sick you bastard…"

"Ow…Kusanagi-san…" Tatara's eyes went to emit tears from pain, but smiled to Izumo as if nothing happened. He was massaging his head as he tried to sit up straight.

"So…tell me: What happened when Awashima-san came to your apartment?"

By that, Izumo looked at Tatara grimly and squeezed his head with his strong-holding grab.

"You…set us up…did you?"

"E-Eto…M-Me and K-King—OW—thought t-that…Y-YOU need s-somebody…t-to take CARE of…YOU!" As hardly as he can be, Tatara still tried to speak to Izumo despite of having his head squeezed by Izumo like an orange, which is going to burst its juice and pulp in a matter of time.

You…what? You and Mikoto?

How could the two get along with such stupid idea?

"Oh you…" Izumo finally let go of Tatara, leaving him clumping his head from pain. "You shouldn't have bothered a Scepter 4 official to do the job. What's worse, you asked Seri-chan…"

"Heheheh, I know. King also told me the same thing." Tatara then placed his chin to both of his fist. "But, I just thought that it will make you feel better…"

"Hn. Yeah. She did bought me medicines though…"

"No! That's not what I meant Kusanagi-san…" Tatara went to frown and sat up straight. "That's not the point Kusanagi-san."

Izumo turned to Tatara as he blinked. "Then, what is it?"

Clang-clang!

The little bell above the bar door rang as it opened, making Tatara and Izumo stop their conversation as they viewed the costumer coming in of the bar. Izumo and Tatara knew that it's regular closing time, so there shouldn't be costumers coming in and around the bar. Maybe the sign CLOSE wasn't just that visible to the person, they must be blind.

But screw it all.

The figure of a woman, wearing her casual clothes came in and greeted the two young men with a smile. Tatara raised his eyebrows and widen his eyes bewilderedly, while Izumo gapped his mouth in disbelief, seeing the MOST unexpected guest he could have.

"S-Seri-chan?" Feeling his heart beat fast, it was hard for him to talk.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." greeted Seri with a smile, noticing one Homura clansman with Izumo. Remembering the young man, he was the one that called her for 'emergency'.

Seri really thought it was a serious emergency. She received a call from the one clansman of Homura, where she entrusted her number to him 'in case if there is anything that is beyond reality that is going on'. When she answered, she heard Tatara say that 'she needs to investigate something at Kusanagi Izumo's apartment'. In doubt, Seri asked the truth. Tatara was just to sly to make such fool, especially to the Lieutenant of Scepter 4. Tatara told him that he got sick and needs somebody to take care of him.

No such stupidity from such a vulgar clan can fool her.

Hesitating, Tatara said something to Seri that made her change her mind.

_Kusanagi-san rarely gets sick. As his friends, we're worried for him, but he just won't listen to us. Maybe, you can make him listen to you, perhaps?_

Then why not do the job yourself?

They can't leave the bar.

Why her?

_Because you're the only one that we know Kusanagi-san will listen to._

Ok. That was her queue. Izumo isn't her responsibility after all, WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO ANYWAY?

That's the question on her mind that keeps on wandering off.

"Uh…" Izumo kept on humming until Tatara snapped a finger to his ear, making him twitch at such loud sound that could possibly make him hearing-impaired. He glanced at Tatara with an annoyed frown, and ended up seeing his smile. He winked and moved away from the scene; going to the stairs.

Which leaves the 2 only at the living room.

"Hm? What is it?" asked the unexpected guest to Izumo, ignoring the fact that he was completely baffled, only staring at Seri. He watched her approach the bar counter, sit on a bar stool, place her elbows above the bar counter, and look at him with her cheeks squeezed by her fists. He was still looking at her, staring at her, like she wasn't even here, or it was a ghost.

Seri went to frown.

"Stop staring at me like that, Kusanagi Izumo." Then, from a cold-dead stare, Seri went to pout her lips in pure disagreement. Izumo flinched felt his face boiling, his throat stuck at one edge, and somehow his stomach having butterflies.

"Seri-chan…" he finally began talking to her. "…you know its regular closing time, right?"

"Haa, I know. But it wouldn't be a bother if I come to have some cocktail right?" Seri once again put out her soft smile. Izumo thought even for a heartless woman, 'she knows how to give off a smile that could melt someone on its feet'. And he almost did. Izumo made a low chuckle and smirked.

"I guess there is no regular closing time for a heartless woman like you, eh?" he winked as a mock to her. He knows Seri doesn't mind if he would call her HEARTLESS WOMAN, just not in front of many people around. Izumo should be the only one that would call her that.

"Hm, will you please stop spreading my nickname to your comrades?" she tilted her head and pouted like a little girl again. "It bugs me…"

"Haa…well then," Izumo sighed and spread both of his hands to the bar counter, making him face her and look at her from above. "What can I get a beautiful lady like you?"

Seri chuckled and smirked as she tilted her head sideways.

"The usual, please."

"Uh…" He did forget what this woman wants. "Y-You mean…that—."

"Yes, you know I don't bother asking for more, am I right?"

Oh no, not that horrible drink again.

Even for a pretty face like her, she does crave for weird cocktail drinks.

"W-With red bean paste?" he said in a whimper, holding the bar glass with a cloth, gripping it like it was gonna break.

"Anything…with red bean paste."

His doom has just started.

"Haa…" he doesn't even know why he keeps on serving drinks like this to Seri. As a bartender, this got to be worse than the experiment that Yata made when he was gone. He could just ask her the most preferable cocktail drink that most of the ladies at his bar would order. But such cocktail drink was such an insult for his talent.

He knows he could make better. It's just that he can't hesitate 'such beautiful lady'.

"Well then," Izumo took a bottle of liquor at his cupboard. "May I present to you, Blue moon. Shall I, uh, serve it with lime?"

"Fine by me. Just don't forget the red bean paste." Then Seri made her most irresistible smile to Izumo. "Will you, Izumo-san?"

Such heartless woman.

She doesn't like to be called in an overfamiliar way, but she just broke that rule and used it to persuade Izumo.

Such heartless woman…for real.

"Haa…" he went to sigh. "Oui, mademoiselle…"

…

Sipping her Blue moon, with lemon lime, and 4 scoops of red bean paste, she just sat there and watched Izumo drink a small glass of rum, smoking as usual, and studying his papers; budget, bills, merchandises, and many other things that have something to do with his business. Besides from being Homra's number two, strategist, and an informant, Seri almost forgot he is also a business man.

Izumo handled the business at such young age, if his uncle wasn't that kind of a careless man who just went to build the business out of the blue. Worried that it might go down, Izumo voluntarily helped his uncle in the business, at such minor age, until his uncle passed away. He inherited the bar, and now the young man possesses all the responsibility of the bar.

Watching him read the papers at a desk nearby; Seri couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. The cigar at the ashtray was almost untouched, and all that Izumo had was his rum. It kept him busy for awhile, not minding Seri watching him not so far away. Seri then maneuvered her eyes at his hands; they were big but the nails were just like hers. His seriousness at the one he's been paying attention to caught Seri. His eyes were merely focused on the bill. They were solemn and deep, slacken and somber, especially when Izumo had finally removed his glasses.

That kind of humorless face at his papers, kept Seri frozen.

Even for a frivolous man like Izumo, he could also be serious at some point, like planning on his business.

Seri had just realized that in this way, she's attracted to Izumo.

Suddenly, as Seri kept on sipping her drink while staring at Izumo, the straw made an unedifying sound; the sound indicating that the glass has been emptied. Izumo and Seri both flinched hearing the rubbing sound of the straw, and looked at each other. Izumo widen his eyes at Seri as he met hers, and then went to make a smirk realizing Seri has been on the Cloud-9 recently, not realizing her drink has run out. In shame of making such sound, Seri went red and frowned as she turned away and moved the glass away from her.

"So," as Izumo leaned his back lazily at the couch. "I see you are done with your drink, Seri-chan." Then he made a low chuckle as he went to swing his arms around the couch. Seri, who still has her back faced to Izumo, only pouted and frowned, feeling her face making fire after making such humiliating sound.

"I-I suppose I do…" she said silently. Slowly and slowly, she twirled her bar stool to face Izumo.

"Hm…" Izumo sighed as he stared to the floor, curling his lower lip against his upper lip. "…you seemed to be busy of thinking something." Noticing her face, he went to raise his eyebrows. "You sick?"

"Huh?" Seri snapped out. "Why so? I never get sick, unlike you."

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Seri-chan." Izumo maneuvered his eyes to Seri's colored face. "You're turning red. That means you're sick…or maybe...it's the other way around?"

Seeing his skeptic smile, Seri narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"You're annoying." were the only words that she could retort to him, but Izumo only laughed it off. He was really annoying.

"Oh Seri-chan, you really entertain me…" Izumo smiled as he went back to studying his papers. Seri knows that he'll be busy and untouchable once he had set his focus on his paper works again, so she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I-Izumo-san?" she called again. Izumo lifted his head up and looked at Seri who was sitting on a bar stool.

"Yes, Seri-chan?"

"I…" gripping her glass, she looked at him. "I want to order another cocktail."

Izumo raised his eyebrows in amazement. You know, the cocktails that he has been serving here are mostly made of alcohol, and alcohol means getting drunk. Since Seri asked him to make another cocktail for her, there might be a chance that she would get drunk. But who knows? Maybe the lady has high tolerance against liquors.

Or maybe the cocktails he just made were just delicious for her that she asked for more.

"Ok." Izumo finally sat up from the couch and pulled away from the papers on the desk in front. Leaving them, he made his way behind the bar counter, and faced Seri.

"The usual?"

"N-No…" this will be the first time she will ask for another. "Red wine please…"

Izumo smiled in amazement. "Oh, alright."

"…with chocolate syrup and vodka please."

"Coming ri—wait, WHAT!?" Izumo crumpled his face in disbelief, at such HORRIBLE drink that Seri just asked to him. Seri however, was just there and staring at him with her chin placed at her fist.

"Red wine…with chocolate syrup and vodka? Are you serious?!"

"Of course."

"You got to be kidding me!" Izumo shrieked in pure disbelief, while Seri only make that little smile, mockingly staring at him.

"Like what kind of stomach you have?"

"Now now Izumo-san…" Seri chuckled, as she winked. "That's not a very good question to ask a lady."

"Urgh…" he grumbled instead. He can't think of a word to retort to Seri back; she was just so full of words and she wasn't fooling around, unlike him. He swept his fringes instead with his fingers, sighing deeply and closing his eyes intently, letting out the stress and finally he calmed down.

"Fine…" he looked at her with a slightly bothered look. "Red wine, with choco syrup, and vodka…on the way…" He spoke as if he had run out of air to breathe.

While grudgingly making her order, Seri thought about the last 3 days when he was sick. When she saw her, she thought that the sick-thingy was just a bluff, but upon witnessing him—even with her—faint, his knees getting soft like gelatin, and his suffering from the fever, she now knew that even the stronger guys like Izumo could easily get sick sometimes.

Seeing him now was just relieving.

"So, how are you?" she finally asked him. Izumo turned his head slightly above his shoulders to glance at her.

"Me? Oh I'm fine." He then turned to glance at the cocktail he has been making. "I followed your guide to take those meds that you bought me one time. They were quite effective, and I did felt better in 3 days."

Turning around with the cocktail, he served it above the counter right in front of her. Seri looked at the cocktail and lifted her head up to face Izumo; he was smiling at her.

"Thank you so much, Seri-chan." Then let out a grin that he once used to seduce a girl. "Thanks for being there for me even for a while…"

Seri flinched slightly and felt her chest become heavier.

"But you still didn't get to say goodbye personally to me before you left though." Izumo let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. "I only saw a note by the table…"

"Ha." Seri scoffed. "Like what kind of a goodbye were you expecting me to give you?"

"This."

Slowly and slowly, Izumo leaned forward to Seri and kissed her cheek. He didn't pull away quickly; he stayed there and whispered to her ears.

"I'm just taking back the kiss you gave me that night." He then pulled away and saw Seri's baffled reaction. Her blue eyes were shown as she widens them in surprise, her mouth gapped slightly and her cheeks getting all red. She can't force that feeling down; the feeling where she might be excited, angry, or happy inside. It was confusing, and all she did was look at him. He smiled and patted her nose once.

"Next time, wake me up, ok?"

Gulping down, she instantly felt her blood below her cheeks boil, making her look like a slightly red tomato in front of Izumo. She sharply took gaze and swung her head sideways, moving her stare away from him.

"You think…there will be NEXT time?"

"Oh is that so?" as innocent like a child, he looked up the ceiling and sighed. "There will be, but it wouldn't be the same as it was that night."

There won't be a thing like that again, Izumo and Seri knew it. If it is to happen again, it won't be the same thing. Even though it's hard to accept the truth, Izumo could only make a charismatic smile to her. History repeats itself they say, but does that even apply to them?

_You miss her._

Now he had finally understood what Anna had just said to him, the thing that Anna had seen inside of him, his thoughts and the one that had him bothered all this time. He may have missed her, and it's not a joke, a thing that someone could say it was just a bluff.

He _did _miss her.

He is indeed attracted to her when he first saw her.

But, the meter of such sentiment will only stay THERE. He doesn't want to take it too far. He can't afford to take it to the limit, not because he's heartless or the kind of person who doesn't know how to love. It's just that he is one of the Homura clansmen. He can't take such risk seeing those who are important to him in danger that is linked to them. Homura has so many enemies, and having such relationship will be a bother.

Besides, whoever thinks of having a relationship from the other side, especially from the Blues? Nobody would think it will be a bother, but if you're one of the red clansmen, you'll understand Izumo perspective. There are some protocols that needed to be followed by each, and most of all, the Blue and Red have a feud.

But, he and Seri aren't enemies, right?

"I guess there will be…" Seri said as she smiles while looking at the untouched cocktail drink in front of her.

…

2 hours had passed since Seri left the bar, and Izumo was only at his bar counter; his chin placed on his fist, his elbows firmly standing at the bar counter, and his eyes staring at nowhere, watching the smoke in his mouth wave and dance around to the ceiling. He has been blankly staring at one wall, even when the boys had finally came back from baseball, which made Mikoto and Anna wake up, and Tatara come down as well to greet them.

Watching the men make such ruckus again at the bar; like Chitose, Yata and Banduo cooking meals at the kitchen, while the others are competing each other to a battle…with a PSP. They would shout at the victory they had when they win, tossing their fist up with pride…under just game that boys would only understand. The 3 young men or the chefs of the night, at the kitchen were almost arguing what would be good to serve for dinner. Izumo could scold all of them for making such unpardonable and unstoppable noise around the bar.

But Izumo was only blank, thinking about the time where he—

Then, he finally flinched and stiffened, loosening of contact between his fist and chin, he widens in surprise, from the stupidity he had just done earlier. In depress and shame, Izumo crumpled and messed his hair like some kind of a crazy old man.

"Damndamndamndamndamndamn damn it!" he kept on cursing between his lips, making the boys who were playing with their PSP pause for a minute, even Mikoto, Tatara and Anna who had been at the couch the whole time, stare at Izumo with confusion.

"Damn it…this is ridiculous…" then he mumbled, just that nobody would know. "I…I kissed the heartless woman?"

Finally saying it all, he kneeled down with his head bend lowly, and slowly hid under the bar counter.

It was only a kiss by the cheeks, and he had done it with so many woman he had known all his life, it's just that that this one was a BIG DEAL for him. He thought that Seri won't forgive him for what he has done. Was it because of the rum he had been drinking while she was here? Probably.

This got to be last thing he will ever do.

Mikoto, with slacken and lazy eyes, leaned over and whispered to Tatara.

"What's wrong with his head?"

Tatara turned and made a smile to Mikoto as he shrugged. Being given for the answer, Mikoto made a 'tch' between his tongue and went to take a cigar from his pocket and lit it with a flick of his finger. As he sipped and puffed out the smoke in the air, he viewed Tatara at the corner of his eyes.

"Yo…" he called to Tatara. "…you've been carrying that thing with you all along."

"Hm? Oh this?" Tatara raised to Mikoto his camera. "Yes, I just can't let go of it, you know?"

Frowning, he took Tatara's camera gently as if he was curious about it, and then asked a remarkable question.

"Did you…happen to do something stupid again?"

"Hahahah! Oh King you always make me lau—OW! King—!" His eyes were getting teary again after his head has been smacked by Mikoto again. He clumped his head trying to ease the formidable pain. Mikoto, ignoring his whine, gave the camera back to Tatara.

"Then what the hell did you do then…?" Mikoto asked with his usual lazy tone.

Before answering, Tatara looked at Izumo; who had finally decided to make another round for rum in a glass. Looking at him, Tatara only smiled while looking at the camera.

"When I had the time," Tatara began to talk. "I just filmed one of Kusanagi-san's memories."

**-oOo-**


End file.
